Topsy-Turvy
Anyone remember that show "Topsy-Turvy"? The one about two little rabbits who lived together and had fun? No? That's because the show never existed.. now this raises a rather disturbing question: knowing that such a show never existed and being aware that everything on television these days has to go through a lot of censors and crap how exactly does one explain when sitting at home one night browsing channels one suddenly came across this supposedly fictional show? Such a thing happened to a former friend of mine not too long ago - or so he claimed - he was always kind of weird so when he told me about this story I thought he was trying to fool me: turns out whatever my friend encountered that night was far more real than I could of imagined, if only in his mind, because a few days later my friend just got up and left.. no one could trace him and to this day I worry about him.. You see my friend was always pretty lonely, I think I was the only guy he really hung around with and even then we never really did so that often - looking back I wish I'd spent more time with him.. maybe all those hours of being alone got to him or something.. maybe if I'd been a bit more supportive.. Anyway, no use looking to the past I guess.. I may as well tell you the story my friend shared with me, if only to see if any of you have had similar experiences - or know someone who did.. maybe then I can see once and for all if my friend really was crazy or not.. My friend claims he was sitting at home on Friday night watching TV, flicking through channels to see if he could find something worth watching - as it got later most of the channels began to run out of decent stuff and my friend slowly began to drift off. However my friend was soon woken up when the remote suddenly stopped working, the volume going to full blast as he was greeted to a colorful cartoon background reading "Topsy-Turvy". My friend scrambled around, trying to turn the volume down but the remote just would not work - the cartoon switching to a small room with two little cartoon rabbits sitting talking to one another: one pink and female, the other grey and clearly male. "Why does life exist?" the pink rabbit asked. "To die" the grey rabbit replied. "If we exist only to die, why exist at all?" the pink rabbit asked. "It is our punishment" the grey rabbit replied. "What was our crime?" the pink rabbit asked. "We were born" the grey rabbit replied. My friend just stared at this for a moment, not understanding what was going on - maybe this was some adult cartoon show or something? even if it was it failed in being funny.. it was just morbid.. my friend felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The two rabbit went silent as they stared at each other, the room growing darker around them as they continued their conversation: "When is mommy coming back?" the pink rabbit asked. "Mommy's dead" the grey rabbit replied. "Why did mommy die?" the pink rabbit asked. "Daddy was angry - he didn't meant to kill her.. he just wanted her to be quiet.." the grey rabbit replied. Suddenly the two rabbits went silent again and the scene shifted to black, after a few moments it cut to what looked like a grassy hill - the skies all cloudy and dark, the grass itself rather devoid of life and two little crosses stood on the hill, clearly marking graves. "Daddy is with mommy now.." the grey rabbit said, holding the pink rabbit's hand as they stared at the graves. "Did daddy hit you too?" the pink rabbit asked. "Only when he got angry" the grey rabbit replied. "Did it hurt?" the pink rabbit asked. "First time, yes.. after that.. the pain just stopped.." the grey rabbit replied. The scene once again faded to black. My friend was unable to move at this point, transfixed at this gruesome show - wondering what kid of sick mind came up with it, though he had to admire it in a twisted way.. he'd not seen anything like it before.. both revolting yet hypnotizing, like watching a car crash.. Then my friend jumped as the black screen suddenly changed to reveal the pink rabbit, staring directly ahead and asking: "Why didn't you help us?". After that everything went back to normal but my friend was never really the same after that, even as he finished the story I remember him shaking a little - his eyes darting around every now and then as if watching out for something.. or someone.. So there you have it, the story my friend told me - whether it happened or not is up to you to decide.. I honestly don't know what to believe.. all I know is my friend is still missing and judging by the way he was acting when I last saw him something had scared him bad.. something I hope no one else ever has to experience.